


ARETE

by JimWS



Category: SpeXial, 马振桓/易柏辰 - Fandom
Genre: EI - Relationship - Freeform, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, SpeXial - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimWS/pseuds/JimWS
Summary: Arete - Xuất sắc nhất...Arete - Xuất chúng nhất...Arete mang ý nghĩa "ưu tú nhất" trong bất kỳ khái niệmnào, hay thuật ngữ này còn có nghĩa là "đức hạnh đạo đức".
Relationships: 马振桓/易柏辰
Kudos: 7





	ARETE

Lúc đó vào buổi sớm, thật ra cũng không sớm lắm, tầm mười giờ hơn. Dưới cái ánh nắng ngột ngạt đến khó chịu, Dịch Bách Thần vẫy tay với những người bạn rồi đeo tai nghe vào. Nhưng cậu chưa kịp làm gì cả đã nhanh chóng nhìn thấy một bóng người quen thuộc ở phía cổng. Dáng người cân đối, cao dong dỏng, mặc áo thun trắng và khoác Flannel phía ngoài. Chiếc khẩu trang che đi một nửa gương mặt và mũ phớt vành cũng che nốt đi mái tóc nâu của hắn. Dáng vẻ có chút lạ lẫm chẳng biết là ai, nhưng nhanh chóng, hắn đã kịp thời ngước mắt, xuyên qua cặp kính nhìn cậu như thể sợ cậu sẽ hoảng hồn bỏ đi.  
\- Nave. Bất ngờ thật._Cậu nói, nở nụ cười như cơn gió nhẹ tươi mát.  
Tiệm bánh Kilig nằm hững hờ khuất sau một con hẻm, không quá lớn cũng không quá nhỏ. Hương bánh mê say lượn lờ trong không trung, đủ để bất kỳ ai lướt ngang cũng bị nhéo một cái nhẹ ở khứu giác. Dịch Ân thích nhất là ngồi ở riêng một góc, khi quán vắng khách, nhìn lên trời cao với những cơn mưa lất phất nhẹ ở đây. Và cậu cũng sẵn sàng chia sẻ cái thú vui nhỏ này cho hắn, Nave. Chỉ có điều ngày hôm nay không có mưa để hắn cùng ngắm, tiếc thật.  
Dịch Bách Thần xắn một thìa bánh cho vào miệng, để hương vị tan rã trên đầu lưỡi, chép miệng hai cái rồi mới chợt nhớ đến người yên tĩnh trước mặt.  
\- Sao anh lại đến đây thế?  
Dịch Ân bắt chuyện nói. Và nhanh chóng nhìn thấy đôi mắt cong cong của hắn cùng cái nhún vai chẳng hiểu là ý gì.  
\- Tiện đường ghé chút thôi._Hắn nói.  
Dịch Bách Thần để ánh mắt nhàn nhạt của mình lướt cả người Mã Chấn Hoàn, quả là một lời nói đùa lạt lẽo. Từ nơi thực tập của hắn, kéo đến tận trường cậu xuyên qua ba trạm xe. Nói ngắn cũng không ngắn, dài cũng không dài, nhưng nói tiện đường thì nghe có hơi vô lý vô cùng.  
\- Muốn tìm cớ à?  
Mã Chấn Hoàn không nhanh nói gì, hoàn chỉnh ghi nhớ hình ảnh của cậu hiện tại vào tâm thức của mình rồi mới cất lời.  
\- Nếu đột nhiên đến thì quá tùy tiện rồi.  
Hắn nói. Ngữ điệu của hắn cứ đều đều, như khúc vĩ cầm trong gian phòng đầy ánh sáng, khiến con người ta bất giác quay đầu lại nhìn theo dòng nhạc ấy. Lời nói của hắn xuyên qua chiếc khẩu trang, không lớn không nhỏ, ngữ điệu bình thường đến lạ, không vui không buồn. Nhưng ánh mắt cong cong của hắn thì thấy rõ là hắn đang muốn đùa vui với cậu. Mái tóc vì chiếc quạt gió trên cao thổi mà bay lất phất.  
Tiếng lò vi sóng đing đang báo bánh đã xong rồi. Người khách bàn bên bỏ hai viên đường vào tách trà của y. Và vị phục vụ lịch lãm cũng đã mang thêm phần trà hoa hồng đến cho hai người bọn họ.  
\- Khiến anh đi xa thế này chắc cũng quan trọng đi.  
Dịch Bách Thần nói, không nhịn được nở nụ cười giòn tan. Mã Chấn Hoàn nhìn nụ cười của cậu, thầm nghĩ cũng không biết là quan trọng như thế nào. Người nghe quan trọng hay tin tức quan trọng hơn.  
Chỉ thấy rõ, Dịch Bách Thần có vẻ rất thích thú khi nói chuyện với hắn, mặc dù cuộc đối thoại của hai người có hương vị như trà ấy thôi. Nhạt nhạt, chát chát, bình thường. Nhưng hàm lượng caffeine trong trà lại khiến con người ta tập trung và vô cùng tỉnh táo. Hắn nghĩ, nếu mối quan hệ của hai người như công thức nghiện trà cũng không phải không tốt, chỉ là đừng nên để nhóc ấy dùng quá nhiều caffeine trong món trà này, nếu không nhóc sẽ bồn chồn và mất ngủ. Mất ngủ vì hắn sẽ rất thú vị đấy, nhưng nếu để sức khỏe của cậu sa sút thì hắn chẳng còn thấy bất kỳ điều thú vị gì cả.  
\- Không phải vấn đề to tát lắm. _ Hắn nói. Sau đó lại tiếp tục thêm._ Anh vừa giết người, cần cậu đốt xác hộ.  
\- Hả?!  
Và thành công nhận lấy được sự bất ngờ của cậu, Mã Chấn Hoàn cảm thấy chuyến đi này xứng đáng rồi. Rõ là hắn rất thích nhìn ánh mắt của cậu mở to ngạc nhiên. Nó không phải ánh mắt của các cô người mẫu vờ ngốc manh khi ở bên cạnh hắn, cố căng mắt để trong thật tiểu bạch thỏ. Hắn thích vẻ chớp nhoáng bất ngờ của cậu hơn, như chiếc lông vũ lướt qua đầu ngón tay của hắn, hững hờ và vô ý. Những thứ hững hờ và vô ý thì đẹp vô cùng.

“Ngựa đầu gỗ.”  
Đó là những gì Dịch Bách Thần đã nghĩ ngay lập tức khi phát hiện ra hắn đang đùa. Vì rõ là cái nheo nhắt đó của hắn chính là “Anh vẫn là công dân gương mẫu đấy.”  
Nhanh chóng, đối phương không để cho đôi mắt của cậu thêm ngỡ ngàng một phút nào nữa. Từ túi áo trong, hắn móc ra một bức thư màu hồng xinh đẹp.  
Tất nhiên là không phải một bức thư tỏ tình rồi. Chẳng có thằng con trai nào lại đi tỏ tình với một thằng con trai khác bằng cái bức thư hoa cỏ hồng hồng pastel và mấy nhãn dán tim bay phát phới như thế. Ít nhất nếu là hắn thì sẽ là lời nói trực tiếp khi ở đứng trên đài, thân tựa núi, người hướng hồ Nhật Nguyệt, thổ lộ với cả tâm ý của mình.  
\- Anh vừa nhận được một món quà, nghĩ cậu sẽ thích nên mang đến đây.  
Nhưng Dịch Bách Thần có vẻ không tin hắn đến đây chỉ để đưa một tấm phong thư, vẫn còn hơi choáng váng ngập ngừng, mà cuối cùng cũng nhận lấy.  
Chiếc phong bì có hơi nặng, Dịch Bách Thần đảo mắt nhìn, lật lại vật vừa được nhận đọc chữ viết xong thật sự kích động muốn ôm chầm lấy hắn siết chặt vào vòng tay.  
\- Hôm trước cậu bảo muốn có bút mới, anh thẻ khuyến mãi cho cậu, có muốn lấy không?  
Tất nhiên Dịch Bách Thần không thể nào từ chối được. Vì tên tiệm khuyến mãi là một cửa hàng bán đồ giá rất cao, chất lượng rất tốt, cậu đã vô cùng hy vọng có thể mua được một món hàng ở đây để kỷ niệm. Nhưng nhận món quà này từ Nave khiến cậu có hơi lúng túng. Làm sao lại có thể có thiệp mời khuyến mãi của nơi này? So với việc mua hàng ở đây, lấy được phong thư khuyến mãi còn quý hơn cả bắt được vàng đấy. Và cái tên này, chẳng lẽ chỉ vì sự quý giá của tấm phong thư giảm giá này mà đi đến tận đây cơ à? Đây rõ ràng là một món đồ quá sức tốt đẹp.  
Như đoán được ý nghĩ của Dịch Bách Thần, hắn nhanh chóng phẩy tay ý không có gì đâu nhóc.  
\- Kỷ niệm một năm gặp mặt, có tệ không?  
\- Không tệ. Không tệ chút nào.  
Dịch Bách Thần ngắm nghía tấm thiệp bên trong phong thư, nội dung là khuyến mãi, nhưng so ra cảm thấy giống như trao tâm thư của hắn thương mến kể lại đoạn quá khứ của hai người.  
Ký ức bắt đầu trôi đi, vùn vụt chạy qua hành lang, vượt cả người phục vụ đang chỉn chu di chuyển, xuyên qua khe hở cánh cửa, chạy vút lên bầu trời.  
Quen biết ba năm, gặp gỡ, kết giao và hiện tại, thời gian thấm thoát thôi đưa và Dịch Bách Thần đã kệch cỡm nghĩ rằng chẳng bao giờ có thể gặp mặt Nave. Ý cậu là quen biết qua mạng rõ là mối quan hệ chông chênh chẳng khác nào người lạ đã từng thương mến.  
Nhưng Nave rõ là một người chững chạc, anh ấy đã biến điều không thể trở thành có thể. Bất ngờ ở cùng một thành phố và nhanh chóng đi dạo cùng một khuôn viên.  
Chúng ta... à chúng ta thông qua một người gặp được nhau, trải qua thật nhiều chuyện nhỉ? Cuối cùng... cuối cùng lại chỉ còn có nhau, còn người kia, hẳn đã không nhắc tới nữa rồi.  
Lúc nghĩ đến đây, tâm thức Dịch Bách Thần bỗng chùn xuống lạnh lẽo mà đồng thời, giá trị quan cảm tưởng cuộc sống cậu cần một chút hương vị, tiệm bánh phát lên bài hát làm nhạc nền hùa theo.  
Bài hát rất hay, có nhịp điệu lay chuyển tâm trạng của người khác. Nó khiến Tiểu Dịch nhỏ nhỏ ngoan ngoan nhanh chóng gằn tay bóp chặt lấy cốc nước, chuyển biến tâm trạng xuống còn âm độ. Nave cảm nghĩ như mình đã bị bóp cổ, thầm nghĩ có nên đến quầy bảo nhân viên tắt nhạc không nhỉ?|||||  
Là “ Don’t break my heart”.  
\- Cậu có muốn đi dạo không nhỉ?_Mã Chấn Hoàn gợi ý lui binh  
Hắn từng nghĩ, chắc là cậu sẽ gượng cười, sau đó bảo mọi chuyện đã qua rồi, chỉ là không ngờ, Dịch Bách Thần đi thật... Với ngọn lửa ngút cao trên đỉnh đầu như Hades chỉ hận không thể đốt cháy cả nhân gian.  
Và cậu cũng nghiêm túc suy nghĩ có nên gạch tên tiệm bánh này ra khỏi những nơi ưu thích của mình hay không. 

Đường phố bên ngoài chẳng đông lắm, chắc do là ngày đầu tuần người ta tất bật hối hả cho công việc nên chẳng ai màng ra đường lúc này. Lề đường nâng lên hai đôi giày thể thao trông phía sau mà thật tương xứng, khoảng cách đã chẳng còn là vấn đề khi hai người bọn họ sánh vai nhau cùng đi trên nền gạch bạc màu thời gian. Tiếng xe cộ vang lên nhưng vốn không thể che đi những lời tâm tình của hai người bọn họ. Chỉ là, họ không muốn nói, cũng là không biết nói như thế nào.  
\- Đã lâu lắm rồi, tôi không nhắc đến người đó nhỉ?  
Dịch Bách Thần cất lời, phá vỡ không gian tĩnh lặng giữa hai người.  
\- Ai nhỉ? _Mã Mã liếc nhìn sang trái, tự nhủ nhóc này muốn làm gì đây?  
\- Anh biết đấy. Evan.  
Ngữ điệu cuối cùng gằn xuống, nếu không nghe trọn câu chuyện, hẳn sẽ dễ hiểu nhầm thành Dịch Ân đang gọi tên của anh, Evan.  
Ừ, lâu lắm rồi, cũng một năm hơn. Moon River chưa công chiếu, và thời gian hơn một năm với người mỗi ngày để thao thao bất diệt về Evan như Dịch Bách Thần suốt ba năm trời, cũng xem như là dài rồi.  
Lúc đó diễn ra chuyện kia, thật kỳ lạ là mọi người không hề phản ứng gì cả, cũng không có một tiếng thanh minh hay quy ra trách nhiệm gì. Tất cả đều như chưa hề bắt đầu, và cũng chưa hề kết thúc. Mà Dịch Ân cũng chẳng buồn để tâm. Poster trong phòng nhanh chóng bị xé xuống, mọi thứ đều được đem đi tặng, hình ảnh xóa hết và trên tất cả, cậu ấy xóa luôn nick weibo năm xưa, bắt đầu mọi thứ mới. Có lẽ cậu ấy đã quá thất vọng.  
\- Không sao cả._ Mã Chấn Hoàn nói._ Không còn có cậu ấy thì còn có anh mà.  
Và rồi anh cũng sẽ đi thôi. Đó là Dịch Bách Thần năm xưa sẽ nghĩ thế, nhưng hiện tại thì.. có chút vụng về nghĩ ...  
Hai người lại để không khí tĩnh lặng bao xung quanh.  
\- Ngoại trừ phong thư ấy, anh thật sự chỉ muốn gặp tôi à?  
\- Thật ra thì còn nữa._Hắn ngưng một chút, để đảm bảo những lời nói ra không khiến Dịch Bách Thần choáng ngợp._ Anh sẽ đi xem mắt.  
Cước bộ của Dịch Bách Thần ngừng hẳn lại, sau đó lại nối tiếp đi theo, nhưng nhiêu đó cũng đủ để anh phải lưu ý vẻ bất ngờ của cậu ấy.  
\- Khi nào thế?  
\- Ngày mai, ở Canada.  
Lần này Dịch Bách Thần ngừng hẳn những bước nối gót Nave rồi. Trong đôi mắt xinh đẹp ấy là một cỗ trong trẻo ngạc nhiên vô cùng.  
Về chuyện trở về Canada và cả chuyện xem mắt nữa.  
\- Anh vẫn còn tuổi trẻ mà.  
\- Anh biết, nên mọi thứ cần được đung đúc từ bây giờ.  
Dịch Bách Thần ánh mắt có chút né tránh ánh mắt của anh, không biết nên đáp lời như thế nào. Cậu nắm nhẹ rồi lại buông chiếc cốc trà sữa trong tay mình. Nếu nhìn từ xa chỉ thấy có chút bần thần.  
\- Nên anh muốn gặp tôi nốt à?  
Mã Chấn Hoàn không đáp, hắn đưa tay nhấc chiếc lá trên mái tóc cậu xuống rồi mới nói tiếp.  
\- Là muốn nghe giọng của cậu.  
Dịch Bách Thần rũ mi nhìn xuống, để tiếng lá xào xạc trong mấy giọng hót vang của lũ chim.  
Anh ấy rồi sẽ rời đi. Dịch Bách Thần từng nghĩ như thế. Nhưng cậu luôn nghĩ bọn họ sẽ cãi nhau một trận kinh hồn đoạt phách, hay lẳng lặng không còn gì đối chất với nhau. Nhưng.. hóa ra chỉ cần như vậy là đi à.  
Dịch Bách Thần né tránh ánh mắt của hắn, vô thức liếc qua phải nhìn vào cửa hàng trang sức.  
Hình ảnh của người mẫu trong kia bỗng chốc hiện lên đến rõ ràng, đến sâu khoắt, đến vô tận không gian.  
Hình ảnh của Evan đại ngôn cho thương hiệu.  
Đôi mắt đó, sóng mũi đó, bờ môi đó. Dường như chưa lúc nào Dịch Bách Thần nhìn thấy hình ảnh ấy rõ ràng đến vậy. Từng nét bút quen thuộc, dù chăng vứt bỏ nhưng khi nhìn lại vẫn cảm giác đến nao lòng. Mối quan hệ chúng ta chông chênh lắm, như người lạ đã từng thương. Người lạ ấy xuất hiện tâm tôi không thể không động. Mối quan hệ của chúng ta nói rằng chông chênh, nhưng không thể buông tay.  
Dịch Bách Thần nhìn lên bóng phản chiếu của Mã Chấn Hoàn, vô ý nhìn thấy hắn vẫn chưa hề dời tầm mắt khỏi cậu. Nhưng có một tia lý tính đang xuyên qua ý nghĩ của cậu. Vì cái gì hai hình ảnh đại ngôn cùng Mã Chấn Hoàn này có chút giống nhau như thế.  
Là do cậu quá tâm niệm hai người à? 

\- Nave, anh có bao giờ cảm thấy anh giống Evan chưa?  
Cậu hỏi, giọng nghe không rõ là đang truy vấn hay chỉ là muốn đánh lạc hướng chuyện hắn sẽ rời đi. Cũng chăng là căn chỉnh lại cho sự ngẩn ngơ trong trí óc của cậu.  
\- Anh có biết. _ Nave không hề trốn tránh đáp lại.  
Nave biết? Vậy là thật sự không phải cậu nhìn nhầm ?

Dịch Bách Thần vốn dĩ không hề để ý chuyện này.Có lẽ kích động lúc ấy quá mức lớn, khiến cậu nhịn không được chỉ muốn biến những hình ảnh casting kia trở thành kho báu, chôn sâu xuống ngàn tấc đất không đào lên. Nên khi nhìn thấy Mã Chấn Hoàn, với nỗi xúc động bâng khuâng lâu ngày không thể gặp được tri kỉ, nên mọi sự phòng hờ đều bỏ qua.  
Mã Chấn Hoàn là một người thư sinh, thực tập sinh, mái tóc màu nâu trầm trông như cháy nắng, và cặp kính che khuất đôi mắt ấy. Vì mắt Mã Chấn Hoàn rất yếu nên ra ngoài cũng phải mang nón tránh nắng, còn phải đeo kính chắn gió phía trước, theo như lời kể của hắn là vậy.  
Còn Evan. Rõ một minh tinh hoàn hảo.Điểm cuốn hút nhất trên gương mặt là đôi mắt hút hồn với đuôi mắt cong cong đào hoa, tim vỡ xung quanh nghe đến quen thuộc. Và màu tóc gốc đen tuyền. Là con lai từ nhỏ sống ở Canada, chỉ biết tiếng Anh.  
Hai người bọn họ có nhiều điểm rất giống nhau. Nhưng Dịch Bách Thần chưa hề để ý. Chính xác là chưa hề để trong tâm tư chuyện đó bao giờ.  
Hai người lại nhanh chóng chìm vào một khoảng không yên tĩnh.  
Dịch Bách Thần ghét Evan. Rất là đằng khác. Như thể bao nhiêu tình cảm bao lâu trước kia hóa thành bấy nhiêu thù hận.  
Hận hắn chỉ biết đối với người khác giới bày ra dáng vẻ đứng đắn. Hận hắn giễu cợt cậu. Hận hắn không quản được fan để bọn họ trong phòng chuẩn bị đe người này dọa người kia. Hận hắn không biết giữ ý phận với thiếu nữ xinh đẹp kia lại ánh mắt lấp lánh tiếp chuyện đến quên trời. Hận hắn vì cái gì đem thanh xuân của cậu đánh vỡ, từ một người thanh nhã chính chắn trở thành một kẻ chỉ biết tư lợi thu gom tình yêu mà thôi.  
Những năm thanh xuân ấy chúng ta cùng nhau cố gắng, đến khi không thể chung đường được thì may thay, ta lại là chính ta.  
Bỗng chốc rời đi chính là vì cảm thấy, đủ rồi.  
Bao nhiêu đó đủ rồi. 

Dịch Bách Thần vẫn giữ liên lạc với Nave, tất nhiên, vì hơn hết hắn không chỉ là một người bạn của cậu, là người thấu hiểu cậu vô cùng và còn là người...  
Hôm nay đây phát hiện, trong bóng hình Nave có Evan, trong bóng hình Evan có Nave, chính là không biết phản ứng thế nào mới phải.  
\- Cậu sẽ ghét anh, đúng không?  
Nave phá vỡ suy nghĩ tiếp theo của Dịch Bách Thần, để cậu không thể nghĩ tiếp nữa, tránh chệch đường đi.  
Tất nhiên khi nghe những lời ấy, Dịch Ân lập tức ngẩng đầu.  
\- Không có. Tại sao anh lại nghĩ vậy?  
\- Vì.. cậu rất ghét Evan.  
Và vì hắn biết đương nhiên Dịch Ân sẽ bảo không có. Cho dù có cũng sẽ không phản ứng thật sự. Vì nếu nói thế thì cậu quá vô lý rồi. Mà Dịch Bách Thần thì sẽ không hề như thế. Nhất là trong lúc thế này.  
\- Anh là anh và anh là duy nhất. Tất nhiên là không rồi.  
Mã Chấn Hoàn nghe như thế, tuy biết trước sẽ nói như thế nhưng thật sự nghe thấy bằng chất giọng trầm khàn của cạu, hắn vẫn không thể không nở một nụ cười. Hắn đưa bàn tay lên, nhẹ nhàng phũ lên đầu cậu ấy rồi cười.  
\- Cảm ơn cậu.  
Nhưng có vẻ Dịch Ân hiểu nhầm cảm thấy ánh mắt đó của hắn là rất đau lòng, chỉ không muốn nói ra. Cậu không rõ phải làm như thế nào, cậu không muốn nhìn thấy hắn đau lòng, chỉ là cậu...  
Cậu thương mến hắn...  
Dịch Bách Thần chạm tay vào cổ hắn, nhanh chóng luồn qua ót và kéo hắn xuống.  
Nếu như sau này có một kẻ cà lơ phát phơ đến hỏi cậu, nụ hôn có vị gì, thì hãy tự tin nói với hắn, nó có vị của da.  
Đó là cảm giác nhạt thếch khi hai phần da môi chạm vào nhau, nhưng nếu là cảm tính thì đó rõ là một vị da vô cùng đặc biệt. Nó không mang ý nghĩa khoa học nhiều, mặc dù thừa nhận hôn một người làm tăng nồng độ oxytocin, hóa chất làm dịu tâm trạng một cách tự nhiên của cơ thể. Nó cũng làm tăng endorphin, hóa chất tốt cho cơ thể giúp tăng cường sự gắn bó, kết nối trong mối quan hệ. Nhưng trên tất cả, nó mang một tâm thế hạnh phúc và sản sinh năng lượng tích cực trong một mối quan hệ.  
Nói đơn giản nhất, nó mang lại hương vị rõ rệt của cảm xúc khi yêu. 

Cậu người tựa vào đô thị rộng lớn, mắt hướng đại lộ, chống tay cột điện phía sau cản đường đi của hắn nói.  
\- Về câu trả lời đó, tôi đồng ý.  
Ngày hôm ấy, thân tựa núi, người hướng hồ Nhật Nguyệt, dưới sự chứng kiến của Hoàng Vĩ Tấn, hắn thổ lộ với tất cả tâm ý của mình.  
“Câu chuyện phía trước rất dài, chúng ta cùng nhau đi nhé.”  
Cuối cùng cũng thu được một nghiệm tròn rồi.  
Hai người nhìn nhau, có chút ngẩn ngơ, và đỏ mặt nữa. Nhưng rõ là họ đang hạnh phúc.  
\- Em chấp nhận lời tỏ tình của tôi à?_Nave rõ là còn muốn chắc chắn lần nữa  
\- Vậy rồi.. làm sao đây?  
Dịch Bách Thần không biết nói gì cả, nhướng mày đợi gợi ý, dùng vẻ ngoài vờ bất cần đời che đi ngây ngốc tuổi thanh xuân.  
\- Đi ăn đi. _ Mã Chấn Hoàn nhanh chóng đổi chuyện, không khiến cậu có chút nào kịp bẽ mặt  
\- Được, anh khao.  
Dịch Bách Thần choàng tay bá vai Mã Chấn Hoàn, tâm tính vui vẻ nghịch ngợm báo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Và lúc ấy, Dịch Bách Thần đi trong màn đêm sâu thẳm. Nơi ấy sâu hoắm, như ký ức chôn chặt của những buổi ban sơ nào nào mà cậu không thể nhớ rõ được. Những hình ảnh mờ mờ hiện lên.  
Cái xác trống rỗng oặt mình trên sàn. Với khớp tay được khâu vá hệt như những con búp bê, nó đưa đôi mắt vô hồn nhìn cậu bé nhỏ xíu đang nhàn nhạt dạo bước.  
Và nhiều hơn nữa, những con người sóng soài ở đó với cái đầu trọc và bàn tay căng mảng da như những con động vật lưỡng cư. Nó khịt mũi nghe mùi của người con trai ấy.  
Để bóng lưng lướt ra những tầng tầng lớp lớp thi thể, ngước đôi mắt tò mò rút hết sinh khí trên người nhóc con, bọn nó cười quái dị, và ùn ùn đứng thẳng ở phía sau.  
Dịch Bách Thần cảm nhận phiá sau có điều gì đó bất thường. Cậu cố bước nhanh và thật nhẹ. Cậu cần biết chính xác vật ở phía sau lưng mình là gì và tốc độ di chuyển của nó có nhanh hơn mình không. Sẽ thật tệ nếu như nó biết mình đã phát hiện ra và đánh úp không khoan nhượng.  
Cứ đi mãi, đi mãi. Dịch Bách Thần không chắc lắm, nhưng trong không gian u tối thế này, làm sao có thể nhìn thấy những thứ sinh vật ấy được. Không có nguồn sáng, và không có một lỗ hổng nào biểu hiện việc có không khí ở nơi thế này. Cậu không nghe thấy bất cứ mùi hôi thối gì. Đám sinh vật này chưa chết.  
Dịch Ân đưa bàn tay mình lên xem.  
Với những ngón tay nhỏ nhắn, và ánh sáng ở phía trước mặt. Hai ánh sáng từ thân thể nhóc và thứ chói lóa kia dường như hòa hợp.  
Dịch Bách Thần cứ thế đi mãi. Đến khi thân hình chìm hẳn vào nguồn sáng đặc quánh.  
Cậu thót mình tỉnh lại. Phía bên cạnh có người. Hắn cảm nhận được sự chuyển động nhỏ của cậu, vội vàng nắm chặt tay cậu để truyền hơi ấm.  
\- Anh ở đây.  
Hắn nói, giọng bình tĩnh và non choẹt. Cánh tay hắn dài, và ngón tay hắn mảnh khảnh. Người hắn không thơm nhưng lại có vị mồ hôi nhẹ nhàng. Dường như cậu đã quá mệt để rồi thiếp đi.  
Đứa nhỏ đưa mấy ngón tay lên, kiểm tra một chút, và phát hiện bản thân mình không phát sáng nữa mới yên tâm.  
\- Em muốn về nhà.  
Em ấy cất giọng lên rồi, đứa nhỏ nó cất giọng nhưng không nhõng nhẽo.  
Sợ hãi, kiên cường, cắn chặt môi, nghẹn ứa, đau đớn, sợ hãi.  
Người con trai kia lúc này đã có chút bất ngờ. Ít nhất nhóc con này đã im lặng đủ lâu để đứa bé ấy đảm bảo hình như nhóc không nói được.  
Trên tất cả, khi Dịch Bách Thần bị thương, nhóc đã chấp nhận im lặng chịu đựng mà không có bất kỳ tiếng thét hay khóc nào. Nhóc tốt lắm, rất giỏi.  
\- Chúng ta sẽ về nhà.  
Tên con trai lớn cất giọng an ủi, như là an ủi chính mình. Người của cậu nếu phát hiện cậu mất tích nhất định sẽ thông qua định vị trên đồng hồ mà tìm đến. Nhưng đồng hồ nó đã chết rồi. Chắc là do va đập lúc nhóc chống cự. Và cậu trai lớn ấy vẫn cố mang nó bên mình.  
Cậu ta chỉ dám cầu may thôi, vì cái không ngờ nhất của người con trai ấy là mình lại dính tới chuyện này.  
Những chuyện mà cậu bé này từng nghĩ chỉ ở trên mớ kịch bản chán phèo. Nhưng cậu cảm thấy may mắn. Vì những gì viết trên kịch bản đều có thể dùng được ít nhiều. Tỷ như sơ cứu, tỷ như trốn thoát.  
Cậu bé siết chặt tay chính mình, nhích lại gần hơn với đứa bé nhỏ, âm thầm sợ hãi. Cậu phải gồng lên, nhóc nhỏ không sợ, cậu sợ cái gì? Cậu đã tám tuổi rồi. Và cậu hiện tại là đại ca, cậu không thể bỏ mặc đứa nhỏ này.  
Không gian chìm vào tĩnh mịch.  
Cậu trai hé đầu, nhìn ra khe nhỏ trên tường gỗ, xuyên qua mảnh đất sâu đến không thấy điểm đến mà phán đoán hướng đi.  
Cậu bé đã từng nghe tiếng còi ô tô từ phía này. Tiếng còi rất lớn và vù đi. Hai cây số, cách hai cây số con người ta có thể nghe thấy tiếng còi ô tô.  
Không chỉ một mà rất nhiều lần vụt qua tai nó. Cậu nghĩ chỗ này hẳn sẽ dẫn ra đường cái, hoặc là đường ngắn nhất dẫn ra đường cái.  
Nhưng chân em trai nhỏ này bị thương rồi. Cậu cõng được, nhưng đứa trẻ này sẽ bị mất máu. Và đứa lớn là cậu thì đang đói lả đi. Cậu đang không biết nên như thế nào, phải làm sao. Cậu không rõ. Bình tĩnh, cậu cần suy nghĩ, nếu không, cả hai đứa sẽ chết.  
\- Em ở đây lâu chưa?_Cậu bé hỏi, cậu cần thông tin  
Em trai ấy gật nhẹ, rồi có một thoáng suy tư trong đôi mắt ấy.  
Đứa lớn không biết nên hỏi thế nào nữa. Cậu có đang gợi lên ký ức không tốt nào cho bé con không?  
\- Em rất muốn về nhà đúng không?  
Nó lại chẳng buồn nói gì, chỉ gật.  
Đứa nhỏ này, sao lại lặng im rồi...  
\- Em tin anh à?  
Lần này thì nó có chút bâng quơ, nó gật, lại lắc, rồi lại gật, cuối cùng là xoay mặt về hướng cậu bé lớn, lắc nhẹ.  
Có ai nói cho cậu biết đứa nhỏ này thật sự không phải một người trưởng thành uống thuốc teo nhỏ đi không? Cậu chắc chắn mấy biểu hiện trưởng thành này nên để bản thân làm thì hợp hơn nhiều.  
Em có cảm giác em già trước tuổi không nhóc?  
Đối với đôi má phúng phính và cặp mắt rực rỡ như ánh sao này thì anh đã hi vọng em sẽ dựa dẫm vào anh đấy.  
Nhưng dù chăng nhóc tin hay không, anh vẫn hi vọng chúng ta có thể cùng nhau thoát ra được.  
\- Anh cần hướng đi, chúng ta không thể ở đây mãi._Đứa trẻ lớn nhỏ giọng thì thầm  
Lúc này đây, bé con mới nhỏ giọng nói.  
\- Bên kia mảnh sân này là một con đường. _Dịch Bách Thần nhón người nhìn vào khe hở trên tưởng gỗ._ Đi một chút sẽ có trạm xe bus.  
\- Làm sao em biết?  
\- ... _ Nhóc ngưng một lúc, rồi cất giọng nói. Và chắc chắn một điều rằng cậu trai lớn đã nhìn thấy run rẩy trong đôi mắt kia. _Khi em cũng từng muốn trốn như anh.  
Mấy ngón tay của Tiểu Dịch vò vò lấy mảnh áo của nó, đã ướt đẫm mồ hôi vì nóng bức và sợ hãi. Nếu nói nhóc không sợ là nói dối. Nhóc sợ. Nhưng, nhóc muốn bình tĩnh. Nhóc không thể ăn vạ, cũng không thể nói dối, hay không thể không hợp tác. Vì nhóc sẽ bị đánh về điều đó. Mái tóc xinh đẹp màu đen sơ, bồng bềnh của nhóc đã bị cạo trọc để chuẩn bị. Và chiếc áo cho bệnh nhân phẫu thuật vẫn còn đang mặc trên người. Có vẻ như ký ức lúc ấy đang trở lại với nhóc.  
Bọn họ muốn giết nhóc. Đó là những gì nhóc còn nhớ được. Những thứ tra tấn kinh khủng kia, nhóc không muốn nhớ thêm nữa. Nhưng.. những hình ảnh và suy nghĩ ngổn ngang vẫn cứ dày vò.  
Đứa lớn đã tính xong quãng đường, và tìm cách để hai đứa phải đi ngay. Nhưng... Cậu bị chững lại. Vì Tiểu Dịch đang rơi nước mắt rồi. Tiểu Dịch không khóc. Chỉ là mồ hôi trên mắt thôi. Đứa nhỏ chống chế như thế. Đứa trai lớn đương nhiên hiểu rõ, cũng không đập vỡ đi cái tự tôn của một thằng con trai nhỏ bé ấy. Cậu ôm lấy Tiểu Dịch thì thầm.  
\- Tên của anh là Evan. Evan trong Evangelos, tiếng Hy Lạp có nghĩa là “Sứ giả”.  
\- Sứ ..giả...?  
Dịch Bách Thần thông qua cái ôm ấm áp của hắn, khuất khỏi tầm nhìn khi cố gắng giấu diếm những giọt nước mắt kia, nghẹn lời lặp lại.  
*Evan: Evan là một cái tên nam tính của xứ Wales có nguồn gốc từ "Iefan", một dạng tiếng Wales cho tên John. Trong các ngôn ngữ khác, nó cũng tương tự như "Ivan", "Ian" và "Juan"; Cái tên John tự nó bắt nguồn từ tên tiếng Do Thái cổ ְהְֹהֹחָנָן Yəhôḥānān, có nghĩa là "Đức Giê-hô-va rất duyên dáng". Evan cũng là phiên bản rút gọn của tên Hy Lạp "Evangelos" (nghĩa là sứ giả) và "Evander" (nghĩa là người đàn ông tốt).(wikipedia)  
\- Ừ. Sứ giả. _ Nó chắc là nó đang lừa con nít. Một đứa con nít lớn lừa một đứa con nít nhỏ. Đứa nhỏ này tin không nhỉ? Rõ là rất hư ảo. Ít nhất, việc sứ giả gì đó. Nhưng giờ thì Evan phải đâm theo lao rồi. _ Anh có sứ mệnh mang em về với gia đình. Và giờ hãy lặp lại tên anh, Evan. Lặp lại đủ mười ngàn lần, chúng ta sẽ ở trạm xe buýt.  
Nghe dối trá thật... nếu là Evan thì tất nhiên sẽ chẳng tin đâu.  
\- Em không tin.  
Anh biết, anh cũng không tin mà...  
Nó thật không có căn cứ.  
Nhưng chúng ta cần phải rời khỏi đây càng nhanh càng tốt và anh không thể nghĩ ra cách nào để ổn định tinh thần em một cách dứt khoát.  
\- Thử đi, nếu sai, anh sẽ tặng em trai cái đồng hồ này._ Evan luồn chiếc đồng hồ nhỏ vào tay cậu, có hơi lỏng do khác biệt vì cơ thể._Giờ thì hãy giữ tạm nó nhé.  
Dịch Bách Thần bị thu hút bởi chiếc đồng hồ trong khi Evan giấu đi ánh mắt chột dạ. Nếu như cậu có chuyện, hi vọng mọi người có thể tìm được em trai này trước cậu. Bằng không, thật sự một tia hi vọng cũng không thể giữ...  
Dịch Bách Thần nắm chặt tay đứa trẻ lớn, chuẩn bị nhẩm, chuẩn bị luồn lách chạy đi.  
Evan...  
Evan..  
Evan.  
Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan. Evan.  
\- KHÔNGGGGGGGGG!!!  
Nhóc bị đám người túm chặt lấy, khi mà Evan đã bị tách ra xa. Evan kinh hãi mở to mắt, rõ là bàn tay cậu vẫn còn quơ quàng trong không trung khi muốn tóm lấy bé trai kia, và có một vòng tay khác đang túm lấy eo Evan xách lên. Dịch Bách Thần trong lòng vẫn nhẩm tên, nó chớp mắt lại, nhưng hình ảnh kia đã nhanh chóng thay đổi rồi. Nhóc con nhìn thấy Evan cứ cắm đầu chạy ra khỏi đường cái...  
Nhóc bị bỏ rơi rồi, bị bỏ lại rồi.  
Bị bỏ mất rồi.  
Không có đâu.  
Evan là sứ giả, anh trai sẽ không bỏ cậu lại.  
Nhưng Evan đang chạy đi kìa.  
Cậu chắc chắn sẽ chết rồi.  
Cậu không được sống. Cậu không được quyền cố gắng trốn thoát. Cậu phải chết. Cậu là thứ phải chết. Cậu phải chết, phải chết. Thế gian này không ai cần cậu cả à. Cậu phải chết. Chính cậu, không ai hết. Chết đi.  
Dịch Bách Thần ngất xỉu trong sự kinh hãi tột cùng, nhưng tâm thức không thể ngừng gọi tên hắn. Evan. Vì có một thứ tiếng nói vang vọng luôn muốn cậu chết đi, thì tiếng gọi Evan là lá chắn phòng thủ kiên cố của cậu, là phản xạ phòng vệ duy nhất mà cậu có bây giờ.  
Vì đứa bé đã từng cố trốn thoát một mình, và cũng từng bị đập tan đi hi vọng muốn sống. 

Dịch Bách Thần tỉnh lại trong cơn mơ. Mơ trong mơ, mộng trong mộng.  
Nhưng những giọt mồ hôi lăn trên má cậu là thật. Cậu không phải đứa trẻ mít ướt. Cậu đã mười tám rồi. Nhưng ký ức đó lại một lần nữa trở về. Cậu muốn quên nó ngay. Quên ngay. Quên ngay.  
Cậu không muốn nhớ nữa. Ngày trước cho dù đau cách mấy cậu cũng muốn nhớ, vì cậu có Evan. Cậu theo đuổi Evan. Nhưng bây giờ thì không cần nữa, cậu không muốn nhớ nó một chút nào.  
Theo đuổi thần tượng chính là đem niềm tin, đem sảng khoái, đem tích cực đặt trên người họ. Để thông qua một hình tượng hoàn hảo mà cảm thấy thỏa mãn cho công sức của mình. Những bức ảnh của Evan, cả những khoảnh khắc buổi trình diễn diễn ra cậu săn được vé đều được chôn giấu sau vườn. Cậu muốn bỏ, nhưng bỏ không được. Cậu cần bước tiếp chứ không phải ôm chặt nỗi đau ấy làm gì.  
Những thứ đó đều từng là báu vật cậu trân quý, nhưng sứ mệnh của vật báu là phải bị chôn giấu dưới vạn lớp đất để không ai tìm ra.  
Dịch Bách Thần chạm vội chiếc điện thoại. Vòng tròn cuộc gọi nhanh chóng chuyển hướng bắt kết nối với người bên kia cách một ngày trời.  
\- Nave. Anh có tiện nói chuyện không?  
\- Không hẳn. Nhưng cứ nói.  
Nhưng đổi lại chỉ có một chuỗi im lặng dài không hồi đáp,và cả hai đều hiểu chẳng có ai đã gác máy cả.  
\- Em gặp ác mộng?_Nave nói, ngưng trệ nụ cười trên môi.  
\- Phải. Lại.  
Dịch Bách Thần giữ chặt điện thoại bằng cả hai tay, cậu căng người và không thể buông thõng được.  
Mã Chấn Hoàn nghe thấy, có chút nhíu mày.  
\- Hãy nghĩ về anh. Hãy tập trung vào hình ảnh của anh. Em tập trung rất tốt mà đúng không? Chỉ nghĩ đến những cuộc trò chuyện của chúng ta mà thôi. Những buổi dã ngoại, và giọng nói của anh.  
Giọng hắn vẫn cứ đều đều, không biết là ý gì, hay chỉ là lảm nhảm.  
\- Tập trung vào anh. Lắng nghe anh, nhìn thấy anh. Xung quanh đều là giả, chỉ cần nhìn anh thôi.  
Dịch Ân nghe được giọng của hắn, không hiểu vì sao, đôi vai lại buông thõng trở ra. Rõ là đó không phải một lời an ủi hay. Nhưng chỉ là cậu đã nghe được giọng hắn.  
Dịch Ân cứ thế thiếp dần đi...  
Lần thứ hai Dịch Bách Thần tỉnh dậy, tỉnh trong mộng thì trời đã sáng, ánh mặt trời soi nhức mắt, đó là khi cảm giác ấm áp bao trùm lấy đầu cậu và chẳng có chút lạnh lẽo nào cho việc chỉ mặc độc nhất chiếc áo phẫu thuật.  
Dịch Bách Thần nhìn thấy hình ảnh mờ mờ, bóng lớn bóng nhỏ xen kẽ nhau. Cho đến khi nhận ra đó là y bác sĩ trong khong gian trắng toát, cậu đã ngất đi trước khi biết Evan là ai.  
Trong xe cấp cứu, lẩm nhẩm tên Evan thứ mười nghìn.  
Evan.  
Evan đã trở lại, hoặc không. Nhưng Dịch Bách Thần đã được cứu.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Có một ngày kia...

Dịch Bách Thần nhìn thấy bóng người đến quen thuộc. Có chút tĩnh mịch, có chút cô liêu, có chút nóng, bỏng, có chút quen thuộc. Như một phản xạ tự nhiên của cơ thể con người, khi bóng hình ấy lướt qua, Dịch Bách Thần có thể nhận thấy một sự liên kết với hắn.  
Mã Chấn Hoàn. Nave. Vẫn là mái tóc như màu cháy nắng và cặp kính tri thức ấy, vấn là chiếc mũ lụp xụp và chiếc khẩu trang bí ẩn. Nhưng Dịch Ân lại cảm giác sự quen thuộc lấy còn cao hơn là vẻ ngoài đáng ngờ. Có lẽ, não trái cậu đã làm việc quá nhiều.  
Dịch Bách Thần không chắc mình có thể vào quán bar này không. Âm thanh xập xình chưa bao giờ là niềm yêu thích của cậu. Nó quá ồn ào và sự rung rẩy từ tần số âm thanh khiến cho tay cậu cũng bất giác không thể giữ vững. Nó không tốt cho chuyên ngành của cậu tí nào. Song song với nó, cậu không chắc là dáng vẻ cậu đủ thành niên để vượt mặt qua bảo vệ. Nah. Nhưng chiếc hộp Pandora đó đang chứa một thứ gì đó mà cậu tò mò.  
Dịch Bách Thần thật sự lẻn vào. Mọi thứ xảy ra trong chớp mắt và cậu ấy thậm chí còn không có thời gian đắn đo. Mọi người thường suy nghĩ theo thói quen nhưng lại hành động theo cảm tính mà.  
Tiếng nhạc ong ong, và ánh sáng túa xung quang đến chói mắt. Ồn ào náo nhiệt, nóng bức đến cực độ. Dịch Bách Thần đảo mắt nhìn xung quanh, một cảm giác lạ lẫm xuyên suốt qua thân thể của cậu. Nơi này là lần đầu tiên cậu đến đây. Cậu đã từng nghĩ mình sẽ đến, tất nhiên. Hoặc không bao giờ.  
Nhưng điều khiến Dịch Bách Thần không ngờ nhất là lần đầu cậu đến lại là lẻn theo một người. Chà, tiếc thật. Ấn tượng đầu lại chẳng phải một bộ dáng chín chắn gì.  
Máy lạnh phả vù vù khiến con người ta bất giác thoải mái, nhưng khi chen chúc qua đám người đông nghịt, Dịch Bách Thần vẫn còn nghe mùi mặn mặn của mồ hôi.  
Cậu ấy cố tìm một cái bàn khuất nhất để tránh né mọi ánh mắt đổ dồn, dù thật sự chẳng ai để ý đến cậu cả. Dịch Bách Thần tìm được một nơi có góc nhìn rất phù hợp với cậu, nhưng bỗng chốc nhóc chẳng biết làm gì. Trong một giây sao nhoãng choáng ngợp khi bước vào cánh cửa, dáng người của Nave cũng đã biến mất rồi.  
Cậu không muốn rời đi ra ngoài. Dịch Ân không chết nhát đến thế.  
Nhưng cậu vừa thở vào nhẹ nhõm vì có lẽ mình đã nhầm người.  
Tò mò là một tính xấu. Nhất là khi tò mò và theo dõi một người đối với mình vô cùng dịu dàng thì một điều rất khó chấp nhận được. Rễ cây nghi kị âm thầm châm xuyên vào tiềm thức sâu thẳm con người, ban đầu chỉ có hơi nhộn nhạo thoáng qua. Nhưng càng về sau, nó gây ra sự bực tức và căng thẳng tinh thần. Nó mang năng lượng tiêu cực và sự cực đoan.  
Và cậu cũng có chút mong muốn rằng đúng là anh ấy. Mã Chấn Hoàn có mặt ở đây để cậu không chán chường và tách biệt với thế giới sầm uất ngoài sàn nhảy chút nào. Cậu có hơi mệt.  
Công việc, trường lớp, gia đình, bạn bè. Những kí tự quen thuộc và những áp lực quen thuộc. Có lẽ ngay cả Dịch Bách Thần cũng không biết vì sao mình muốn vào nơi này. Chui mình vào chiếc hộp hay đang tìm lối ra?  
Cậu nhấn nút gọi bồi bàn.  
Phục vụ nhanh chóng đi tới, sơ mi trắng phẳng phiu, một chiếc ruy băng vắt chéo ở cổ áo đính một viên ngọc. Chà. Phục vụ mà trang phục đẹp nhỉ, nhất là chiếc tạp dề thương hiệu này.  
Người ấy mỉm cười với cậu, hai tay nâng thực đơn. Tiếng nhạc của ban nhạc đã đến mức thuận tai hơn.  
Dịch Bách Thần thì bàn tay có chút cứng lại với những dòng chữ phía trên. Tiếng Anh...  
Nhưng cậu sẽ không để điều đó thể hiện quá rõ rệt. Dịch Bách Thần vờ lật qua lật lại, chọn con số gần như nhỏ nhất với ký hiệu đô phía sau để chắc chắn sẽ không phải gọi điện cho Hoàng Vĩ Tấn đến chỗ này đón mình khi mình vừa rửa chén xong về...  
Người phục vụ nhét sổ ghi chép vào túi áo, lại một lần nữa cúi người.  
.  
.  
.  
Ánh đèn đã nhanh chóng chuyển thành màu xanh. Nền nhạc chẳng hề hạ đi một chút nào. Dịch Bách Thần đã cảm thấy tim đập hơi nhanh rồi.  
Cốc rượu vẫn còn hơn một nửa, nó quá khó uống và khiến cậu chỉ muốn nôn thốc ngay ngụm đầu tiên thôi. Nhưng, Dịch Bách Thần tiếc tiền...  
Biết sao được, tiền lương bé bỏng của cậu thì cậu được tiếc chứ?  
Lén thở dài, Dịch Bách Thần thu lại mấy quyển sách nằm trên bàn mà cậu cố ý để cho có chút cảm giác không cô tịch. Tắt điện thoại đi, cậu thừ người nhìn ra sàn nhảy một lần cuối, trước khi thật sự muốn bỏ về.  
Và một dáng người lướt qua phía cậu.  
Hắn không nhanh không chậm, như một bóng ma ngồi xuống cạnh, và đổi hai chiếc cốc với nhau.  
Dưới khóe mắt, Dịch Ân đã nhìn thấy hắn.  
Mã Chấn Hoàn.  
\- Em thích nơi này à?  
Hắn vừa mờ lời vừa nâng cốc rượu của cậu lên, chậm rãi nhấm nháp như tên ma cà rồng uống máu tươi nàng thiếu nữ, thấp thoáng, không biết là do ảo ảnh nơi này hay thật sự có ẩn hiện chiếc răng nanh.  
\- Không hẳn.  
Dịch Bách Thần đáp, có chút nhát gừng.  
Cậu lắc lắc chiếc ly mà hắn vừa mới đổi sang, màu vàng nhạt so với đỏ thẫm kia thật sự khác xa. Và lát chanh trên miệng cốc cũng khiến cậu có chút an tâm với vị nó chút rồi.  
\- Anh thích nơi này à?  
Ngược lại với vẻ vô cảm của cậu. Nave cười. Nụ cười của hắn với đôi mắt cong cong hào hoa đó thật sự là một combo chết người. Nó mang vẻ dịu dàng, có chút trẻ con, phụng phịu và vô hại. Nhưng bản chất có vô lại không lại không thề biết trước được. Đó cũng là một sức hút của hắn.  
\- Có lẽ. Anh thích vào nơi này, nhìn ngắm mọi thứ rối loạn rồi cuồng si. Cảm giác rất thú vị.  
Âm thanh xập xình chát chúa, nhưng hai người lại lặng im.  
Dịch Bách Thần không biết đáp lại thế nào. Và cậu để mọi thứ trôi vào im lặng.  
\- Xin lỗi.  
Cuối cùng, cậu lại cất lời.  
Mã Chấn Hoàn không nói gì, chỉ lắc đầu, và nụ cười với ánh mắt nhu tình không tắt đi đó vẫn hướng ra sàn nhảy. Mã Chấn Hoàn nhìn như có vẻ không nhìn, hắn chỉ cần một chỗ dừng mắt thôi,và trí óc của hắn lại bay đến một nơi nào đó xa xăm và vui vẻ lắm.  
\- Không có gì. Lần sau muốn đến nơi này, hãy để anh đi cùng em. 

Có lẽ là lần sau, khi Dịch Bách Thần lại không nghe lời hắn trốn đi một mình một lần nữa.  
Lúc đó, cậu gặp phải một vụ ẩu đả xung đột ở nơi phiền toái này. Khi Mã Chấn Hoàn giữ lấy đầu cậu tựa lên xương quai xanh của mình, cất giọng tức giận và ánh mắt nghiêm nghị giải quyết bọn sai rượu chém nhầm người kia, Dịch Bách Thần đã biết nghe lời.  
Nhưng đó là câu chuyện của một lúc sau này.  
Còn bây giờ, nhóc đang cảm thấy có chút có lỗi vì đã theo dõi anh. Nên nhớ, cho dù anh có là kiểu người an tĩnh thế nào đi chăng nữa, anh ấy vẫn có thể có một sở thích đi bar. Và việc cậu lén lúc chạy theo là một điều không hề tốt lành gì. May mắn hôm ấy, anh ấy chỉ hững hờ, không hỏi tại sao cậu ở đây, chỉ âm thầm đổi rượu, và tiện chở cậu về nhà.  
Hoàng Vĩ Tấn có vẻ không vui khi nghe thấy mùi rượu từ Mã Chấn Hoàn, nhưng với Dịch Bách Thần vẫn còn mùi sách như mới từ thư viện ra thì anh ấy chẳng có gì nghi ngờ cả.  
Lén lút đánh mắt cho nhau, muốn kéo gần khoảng cách của hai người, chỉ có thể cùng nhau làm chuyện xấu.

HOÀN


End file.
